Long Way Back From Hell/Transcript
FLEUR-DE-LIS SANITARIUM is laying on an old mattress in a run-down, abandoned hospital, looking pale and sickly as she continues to suffer from the werewolf bites she received in the previous episode. There is a dripping sound by her bedside as she slowly returns to consciousness. When she remembers what happened, she shoots up in bed, only to look around and start hallucinating that the hospital is clean and bustling with nurses caring for the sick. Patients are all groaning and crying in agony while the nurses and doctors tend to them at their bedside; all of the sick are suffering from the Spanish Influenza epidemic in 1919. In reality, the hospital is derelict inside, full of antique beds, wheelchairs, and medical equipment that has been left to rust. Rebekah becomes overwhelmed and starts hyperventilating as she looks around in her hallucination. Blood drips onto the floor; a man drops a bloody rag; another man sits up in bed and coughs up blood into a handkerchief. She gasps as two doctors drop another patient onto a cot and wheel him toward the morgue. She slowly rolls out of the bed, weakened by the werewolf venom in her system. A woman’s laughter is heard echoing through the corridors :REBEKAH: terrified ''Who’s there? ''no answer. She struggles to get out of that room as quickly as possible and escape. As she reaches the doorway, she plunges through it and escapes outside :REBEKAH: to herself ''How the hell did I get here? ''stumbles toward the steps, but before she can go any farther, she is stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake. She gasps and falls to the ground, only to look up to realize the person who stabbed her looks familiar :REBEKAH: Genevieve? :GENEVIEVE: to pout Rebekah, tell me you’re not leaving already. I thought we might reminisce. casts a spell on Rebekah, and she falls unconscious inside, Celeste looks over the body of Klaus, who is shirtless and lying on a bed, his wrists tied down by restraints. He too is weakened by Papa Tunde’s blade, which has disappeared inside of his chest. He groans and starts to stir LAFAYETTE CEMETERY witches have gathered to say goodbye to Sophie, who, unbeknownst to most, was killed in the previous episode by her niece Monique. Monique stands emotionless outside the Deveraux tomb with a candle as a man lays bricks over Sophie’s grave. Elijah appears and quickly takes out three people at vampire speed, Monique is not phased, but other witches gasp :ELIJAH: My siblings have been taken. Where are they? :MONIQUE: You’re interrupting my Aunt Sophie’s consecration. :ELIJAH: confused ''How did this happen? :MONIQUE: ''smiles ''Aunt Sophie was a casualty of war. :ELIJAH: Monique, I recommend you give me what I want. Unless, of course, you’d like me to level this place and everything in it. :MONIQUE: That won’t be necessary. I have a message for you from Celeste. ''raises her hand toward Elijah and starts casting a spell on him. Elijah, suddenly uncomfortable, pulls at the collar of his shirt. When he rips open the top button of his shirt, he sees the name Theresa tattooed on his chest. Monique continues the spell as many more names appear on his body, including the familiar name Sabine : MONIQUE: To find what you’re looking for, follow the path she left behind. FLEUR-DE-LIS SANITARIUM is back in the hospital bed from earlier, the wooden stake Genevieve stabbed her with still buried in her chest. She has just gasped awake to find Genevieve humming softly as she makes an herbal potion, which she mixes with a small amount of her own blood :REBEKAH: What the hell are you doing, you ruthless bitch? :GENEVIEVE: Poor Rebekah. You should rest. You’re looking a little peaked. yanks the stake out of Rebekah's chest and lets Rebekah's blood drip into the potion as well :GENEVIEVE: Of course, that’s to be expected, given the impressive amount of werewolf venom in your system. :REBEKAH: If I weren’t so bloody sick, I’d rip your head off! :GENEVIEVE: But you are sick, and comforting the sick always was a talent of mine. I take care of my friends. We were friends, weren’t we? Of course we were. takes a cool, damp, washcloth and starts blotting at Rebekah's forehead with it FLASHBACK-- FLEUR-DE-LIS SANITARIUM, 1919 is working as a nurse at the sanitarium during the Influenza epidemic. One of the men she's caring for starts coughing uncontrollably, and Rebekah, looking awkward, tries to comfort him :REBEKAH: his shoulder gently There, there... unidentified sick man man coughs up blood, which accidentally splatters all over her apron :REBEKAH: frowns Oh... that can’t be good. sees Genevieve, who is also working as a nurse, tending to a nearby patient ''You! Red! ''in nursing uniform, turns to face her. Rebekah gestures to her to come over :GENEVIEVE: the patient Here, try to take a sip of this gives the patient a small glass of an herbal remedy. The man drinks it and quiets down :REBEKAH: smiles ''Mmm... just like magic. touches her so that Genevieve can sense what Rebekah is But, then again, what would you expect from a practicing witch? :GENEVIEVE: It’s a simple herbal remedy. It won’t stop the inevitable, but it should ease his pain and quiet his lungs. For a while, at least. :REBEKAH: You are quite good at this Miss... what was your name again? :GENEVIEVE: Genevieve. :REBEKAH: Lovely... Perhaps you could give me some pointers. :GENEVIEVE: Certainly, though it is a bit odd. A vampire serving as a nurse. :REBEKAH: Please, darling, I’m an Original vampire. If my city is under attack from this nasty influenza, it is my duty to lend a hand. smiles devilishly ''Besides, if this entire lot dies, who’d be left to eat? :GENEVIEVE: ''laughs ''You’re wicked! :REBEKAH: You know, I think you and I are going to be fast friends. What do you say you join me at this swell little jazz joint I've discovered on Basin Street tonight? We can toast to the health of New Orleans. ''is about to say something, but she catches the eye of a brunette nurse (her friend and fellow witch Clara Summerlin) just behind them attending to a patient. Clara gives her a concerned look :GENEVIEVE: Oh, I don’t know.. noticing Clara behind her, gestures toward her to join them :REBEKAH: Clara ''You, you should come, too. After playing angels of mercy all day, I’d say we all deserve some fun. '''END FLASHBACK' the present day, Rebekah gasps awake in the hospital bed. When she realizes she's alone now, she groans, rolls over and accidentally falls off the bed, though she lands on her feet MIKAELSON COMPOUND enters the courtyard to find Marcel sending out more troops to search the city :ELIJAH: Anything? :MARCEL: They're putting eyes and ears out everywhere. Daywalkers are working every contact we’ve got. Cops, dock workers, guys in the Treme... Word is out: anyone trying to earn favor with me gets a lifetime of it if they find them. :ELIJAH: Good. I need a pen and paper. walks away, and after Marcel pauses a moment and rolls his eyes, he follows behind him :MARCEL: Hey, am I taking orders from you now, or are we in this together? starts removing his jacket :ELIJAH: frustrated ''Pen and paper, Marcellus. Now! :MARCEL: ''sighs ''I want her back just as much as you do, you know... The ''both of them. Marcel leaves to get the supplies, Elijah begins stripping off his shirt as he calls out for Hayley to come into the study '' :ELIJAH: Hayley! :HAYLEY: Elijah! You’re back. Did you find any... ''stops when she realizes that Elijah is both shirtless and covered in tattooed names and gapes awkwardly ...''thing? ''stares at him in confusion ''What is happening? :ELIJAH: I need you to make a list of these names. ''she waits on Marcel, she begins examining the names tattooed across Elijahs shoulders, arms, back, and abdomen :HAYLEY: aloud Sabine? Elijah, what is this? :ELIJAH: I believe they represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries. rejoins them and hands the paper and pen to Hayley :MARCEL: It's called a Devinette. It's old school. Kind of a riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it, and it disappears. :HAYLEY: Why? What’s the point? :ELIJAH: Celeste forced me to make a choice between yourself and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game. The longer the game, the more they suffer. To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names. :MARCEL: The name next to Sabine... Annie La Fleur, she’s the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out. FLEUR-DE-LIS SANITARIUM is still laying on the bed in one of the abandoned room when Genevieve enters. His eyes are closed, but he seems to be conscious as she gently runs her fingers over the nasty-looking scar left behind from where Papa Tunde's blade embedded into his chest. His eyes, which have dark shadows beneath them, open at her touch, and he looks pale and sweaty :GENEVIEVE: You poor thing. speaks to him gently and goes over to the hospital cart to pick up a scalpel off the tray. His eyes watch her as she works :GENEVIEVE: Don’t worry, I’m here to help. takes the scalpel and cuts open his stomach along the line of the red scar. Then, she quickly pushes up her sleeve and digs her hand into his chest. He screams and thrashes around in pain, but once she grabs the knife and pulls it out, he begins to finally recover ANNIE LA FLEUR'S NEIGHBORHOOD and Marcel have arrived at the neighborhood where Annie lived after she was shunned. Once there, they are able to speak to someone who knew her from the coven :MAN: Annie was a good girl. The witches did her wrong, shunning her like that-- claiming she was doing dark magic. There’s no way. But, they had proof. So, she just quit, and I can’t really blame her for that. 'Cause once you’ve been shunned, what’s the point in going on, you know? FRENCH QUARTER is walking down a busy street on his cell phone with Hayley while he explains what happened to Annie La Fleur :HAYLEY: She killed herself? :ELIJAH: Yes, drowned herself in the Mississippi, to be precise. Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine’s. :HAYLEY: How do you know that? :ELIJAH: Because she leaped to her death from the very location Celeste and I had our first kiss. :HAYLEY: Poetic, I guess... in a creepy-vendetta sort of way. :ELIJAH: All these names, these lives, stolen that Celeste might take her revenge. I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us. Hayley, I have to go. I'll call you back. :HAYLEY: Elijah, wait! :ELIJAH: What is it? :HAYLEY: Ask Marcel if he knows anything about a name on that list-- Brynne Deveraux. Sophie said that it was her family's bloodline that put the curse on the Crescent wolves, but Celeste said that she was the only one that could break it. If Brynne Deveraux was actually Celeste when she cast the spell, then maybe Celeste can still break it. :ELIJAH: I’ll see what he knows. :HAYLEY: Elijah, I’m really sorry that you’re going through this. If I had known that Celeste made you choose who to help– :ELIJAH: You were going to die in that fire Hayley along with my brother’s child. There was no choice. hangs up before Hayley can say anything more FLEUR-DE-LIS SANITARIUM is now sitting upright in his bed, and Genevieve has redressed him in his black thermal top. He still looks weak and pale as he glares at her :KLAUS: My wound isn’t healing. :GENEVIEVE: The amount of dark magic contained in that blade? It's gonna take a little while. :KLAUS: You’re one of them, aren’t you? The witches back from the dead, seeking vengeance? Why show me kindness? caresses his face :GENEVIEVE: You never did anything to me. And the truth is, seeing you like this, I can’t help but pity you. :KLAUS: Then betray the others and stand with me. I will reward you in ways you cannot possibly fathom. :GENEVIEVE: Klaus Mikaelson, offering a deal to little ol' me? I should be flattered. But first, we need to have a talk about your sister. facial expression goes dark as she walks away from him :KLAUS: growls ''Rebekah is of no concern to you. If you mean to harm her– :GENEVIEVE: Ah, the protective brother. A shame that loyalty isn't reciprocated. But then, I'm no stranger to Rebekah's treachery. Something you and I have in common. Here. ''holds out the bowl full of the herbal potion with hers and Rebekah's blood in it :GENEVIEVE: Drink. I'm just trying to help you. Heal you. Get you to see the truth that's been right in front of you for almost a century. drinks, but he gags on it before he can swallow it and about spits it out. Genevieve puts her hand over his mouth, tipping his head back and forcing him to swallow it, and he just barely chokes it down :GENEVIEVE: Your sister had an unfortunate run-in with some wolves last night. I imagine you're tasting the venom in her blood. It's the only way I can show you what you need to see. In her weakened state, I'll be able to guide her down Memory Lane. That's how I'm going to have my revenge. By showing you her betrayal. puts her hand on his forehead and magically links their minds. Rebekah, who is hallucinating as she stumbles down the corridor, looks up to see Klaus standing at the other end of the hall, scowling at her :REBEKAH: Niklaus! runs toward him, passing several rooms on the way. In the first room, there is a young boy sitting on a table; his eyes are darkened with purplish bruises, and he holds a handkerchief to his mouth as he coughs up blood. In the next room, a teen girl in a pink night gown sits in a bathtub staring at Rebekah, as blood drips down her mouth and onto her grown. In the final room, an old man claps his hand against his chest and coughs up blood. She cringes as she passes the sign on the wall that reads "Crematorium." When she reaches the door, she pushes it open and is transported into a flashback FLASHBACK-- FLEUR-DE-LIS SANITARIUM, 1919 walks into the crematorium with a huge smile on her face as she meets up with Marcel for a rendezvous. The two immediately embrace and begin to make out. He pushes her up against the wall and trails his hand down her leg, though she laughs and pushes it away :REBEKAH: Marcel have some respect. :MARCEL: Yeah, I don’t think they mind. looks around briefly, indicating the bodies in the morgue they're in, all lost to Influenza :MARCEL: Did you ask Genevieve about doing the spell? :REBEKAH: I will when the time is right. :MARCEL: Rebekah, you’ve been hanging around that witch for weeks waiting for the time to be right. She wasn’t supposed to become your sidekick. One little spell, and we can finally be together for real. What are you waiting for? :REBEKAH: She’s a sweet girl, is all. If you must know, I feel badly for using her. :MARCEL: Then we’ll find another witch-- one you don’t have to fake a friendship with. Unless you’ve changed your mind? :REBEKAH: I want to wake up with you in our home, in the bed that we share. I want to walk down the street with you by my side so everyone knows that you are mine and I am yours. I don’t want to be afraid of what my brother will do to me for loving you. If this is the only way to get it, then no, my mind hasn’t changed. kiss again as Genevieve walks into the room. She's instantly startled when she seeks Rebekah and Marcel in a compromising position :GENEVIEVE: O-oh! break apart to look at her as she stands there holding bloody sheets :GENEVIEVE: I didn’t know anyone was in here. I’m so sorry hurries out and Rebekah follows after her :REBEKAH: Genevieve! END FLASHBACK the present day, Rebekah has opened the door leading back into the corridor to follow Genevieve :REBEKAH: Genevieve, wait! disappears and Rebekah is left alone in the abandoned hall :REBEKAH: I’m sorry. is pulled out of Rebekah’s mind to face Genevieve he seems amused and bored :KLAUS: So, this is you’re great betrayal? Rebekah and Marcel have been sneaking around behind my back for the better half of two centuries. :GENEVIEVE: Yes, against all your warnings! You’ve disciplined them for it before, had you not? Harshly, from what I understand. :KLAUS: Well, I had my reasons. :GENEVIEVE: Oh, you don’t have to convince me. As far as I’m concerned, you only needed one. That it suited you. Have you ever read the Old Testament, Nik? You see God wasn’t powerful because he was right, he was right because he was powerful. :KLAUS: I don't know what you're playing at, but if the sum total of your plan was to turn me against my sister was this revelation, this will have been a wholly ineffective endeavor. :GENEVIEVE: You poor thing. After a thousand years, dishonesty from your family has come to be expected. I wish that was the sum total of their treachery. Unfortunately, it’s not. THE PIT vampires are casually relaxing at the bar when suddenly the doors fly open and a man is thrown onto the floor. Elijah and Marcel follow in behind him, and Marcel throws him into a chair :MAN: terrified ''Wh-what do you want from me? :ELIJAH: Well, I assume you're familiar with this pigsty, quite appropriately known as the Pit. See, awkwardly enough, only weeks ago, a group of human beings just like yourself slaughtered many of the companions of the vampires that you see assembled before you here. :MARCEL: You run the records room at City Hall. We're told the former Mayor kept a detailed record of the supernatural community. A ledger of names of witches, werewolves and vampires. Specifically, their death records. We need it. :MAN: I-I don't know where it is. :ELIJAH: I think we both know that's a fib. Anyone feeling hungry? ''closes the door a little so that the sunlight coming through the doorway will allow the nightwalkers to come out :MAN: Oh! Okay, w-wait! They moved the records after the Mayor died. They're at the sacristy of St. Anne's Church. :ELIJAH: See? There, wasn't so difficult, now, was it? FLEUR-DE-LIS SANITARIUM is running through the abandoned corridors when she comes around the corner to face two small children they quietly stand in front of her. Then, suddenly, they let out a piercing, deafening scream :REBEKAH: Ah! stumbles backward :GENEVIEVE: Rough day? Oh, Bex! Those bites are looking nasty. :REBEKAH: Why make me relive the past? We both know how it ends. :GENEVIEVE: You and I both know. But, I thought your brother might like to hear our story, so I linked your mind to his. You’re gonna show him everything. :REBEKAH: NO! NO! Please don’t do that to me, I’ll do anything. :GENEVIEVE: It’s too late, friend. tries to attack her, but Rebekah is too weakened, and Genevieve is too strong. She casts a pain infliction spell on her, and Rebekah grabs her head and screams in pain until she falls unconscious. Genevieve walks away, leaving Rebekah alone in the hall ST. ANNE'S CHURCH and Marcel are in the rectory of the church, searching through all of the documents on the supernatural community :ELIJAH: Marcel, here’s another name from our list: Brynne Deveraux. Says here she drowned herself some twenty years ago. Do you recognize the name? :MARCEL: Brynne? Yeah, yeah, we used to hang out. smirks ''Knock around a bit. :ELIJAH: You can spare me the details, please. :MARCEL: She used to do some spells for me now and then. Girl had power. Cursed a whole pack of werewolves just because they were pissing me off. Speaking of, what do you think Klaus is gonna do when he finds out that you left him to suffer while you saved Hayley and her wolf friends? :ELIJAH: Let’s avoid discussing matters that are not your concern, shall we, Marcellus? :MARCEL: Oh, come on, Elijah. I got guys all over this city. You honestly think that I don’t know that the Crescent wolves had a little family reunion out at the plantation last night? Thanks for letting the house burn, by the way. Good riddance! But my question is, what’s Hayley doing with that bunch? :ELIJAH: Marcel, I’m aware of your history with the city’s wolves, and I assume you understand that if you lay a finger upon Hayley, it will be the last thing you do on this earth. :MARCEL: I see I hit a nerve. And just when we were getting along. :ELIJAH: ''skimming the records and changes the subject ''We were right! Every name upon my flesh signifies a witch who died by her own hand. All but one. Clara Summerlin. :MARCEL: Ring any bells? :ELIJAH: None. :MARCEL: Okay, well, if she didn’t off herself, then how did she die? :ELIJAH: Influenza Epidemic of 1919. ''the names tattooed on Elijah's body vanish, and both he and Marcel look shocked. Marcel looks as though he's feeling anxious and guilty about where this investigation seems to be heading :ELIJAH: I suppose we have our answer, though I have no idea what it means. FLEUR-DE-LIS SANITARIUM has an old record player sitting on a vintage wheelchair. She plays an old jazz tune that echoes throughout the hospital corridors. Rebekah awakens to the music, which causes her to flashback briefly to 1919 at the jazz club, where the exact same song played :REBEKAH: NO! NO! Please! hears the music as well. After a moment, Genevieve rejoins him in his room :GENEVIEVE: Your sister's tryst with Marcel was only the beginning. You see, the burden of your condemnation was too great, and as a result your deepest fear came to pass-- that their love for each other would overshadow their love for you and turn it into hate. Nik, they conspired to rid themselves of you for good. runs down the hall. She finds the record player and smashes it against the ground, but the music still plays as she doubles over, clutching her head in her hands. Suddenly, she is transported into another flashback FLASHBACK-- JAZZ CLUB, 1919 Rebekah and Genevieve walk through the club and sit down at a table :CLARA: Okay, next round’s on me. :GENEVIEVE: Clara Summerlin, no! I’ll be soused. :REBEKAH: Get it while you can – it’s the last real gin in the city! heads to the bar :CLARA: Bartender? and Genevieve sit down at a table :GENEVIEVE: You’re nothing like I thought you’d be when I first met you. I was brought up to think your kind were, well... :REBEKAH: An abomination of nature? :GENEVIEVE: You’re anything but! Not just you, your whole family is so... elegant quick shot over to Elijah :REBEKAH: Yes, I agree, Elijah is quite peerless. :GENEVIEVE: I don’t know... I mean, he’s nice and all, but if I had to go for one Mikaelson boy... :REBEKAH: Klaus? Genevieve, who’d have thought a saintly little witch like you would go for the bad boys? I knew we were destined to be friends! the bar, Clara is ordering another drink :CLARA: More gin, please. a man next to her spills his drink on her :CLARA: Oh! appears by her side, handing his handkerchief to her :ELIJAH: Please, allow me. Keep it, it’s yours. walks away as Clara watches him with interest. She smiles knowingly the table, Rebekah and Genevieve continue to have girl-talk :REBEKAH: Well, there’s a load of us Mikaelsons. If you like bad boys, you’d love my brother, Kol. Klaus appears, observing this conversation intently within his mind :GENEVIEVE: And where is this mystery brother of yours? :REBEKAH: It’s complicated. Like all siblings, we’ve had our ups and downs. Family feuds. In fact, I was thinking of reaching out to someone we haven’t seen in a very long while. I was hoping that maybe you could help me contact them. But it would have to be a surprise. No one could know. :GENEVIEVE: Of course. Do you want me to find your brother Kol? :REBEKAH: Actually, I’d like you to find Mikael... our father. END FLASHBACK the present day, Klaus is furious and yells at Genevieve :KLAUS: ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! :GENEVIEVE: Don’t dismember the messenger. Part of you must have known. Suspected, at least. Your father came to New Orleans in 1919 to kill you, did he not? And as the city burned, he nearly succeeded. :KLAUS: My family and I have done some terrible things to each other over the years, but Rebekah would not call my father! No matter how angry she was. :GENEVIEVE: It’s sweet of you to believe that, to believe in her. But, by the time we’re done you’ll know just how wrong you are. MIKAELSON COMPOUND is typing on the laptop in the study when Elijah enters :HAYLEY: Hey, look, I found– stops her with a gesture to indicate he has news :ELIJAH: You were right about the Deveraux witch. they can say anything more, Marcel joins them :MARCEL: Find anything about Clara, the mystery witch? :HAYLEY: Not much. She was a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium. freezes and visibly begins to panic :HAYLEY: Recognize her? clicks on a picture and points to her so Marcel and Elijah can see what she looked like :HAYLEY: Top row, second from the right. :ELIJAH: No, I don’t. Marcel? turns to look at Marcel to hear what he has to say, and notices how alarmed and worried he looks :Elijah: Marcel? Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something, talk. :MARCEL: The Sanitarium. That’s where you’ll find them. :HAYLEY: Are you sure? How do you know? :MARCEL: I just know. :ELIJAH: How do you know? :MARCEL: If I’m right, you need to know exactly what we’re walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I... I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh... something that you’re not gonna like. FLEUR-DE-LIS SANITARIUM / 1919 FLASHBACKS and Genevieve are still in his room, where he is scowling and still strapped to a cot. Genevieve looks eager to continue :GENEVIEVE: Are you ready to see more proof? doesn’t say anything, so Genevieve links their minds again FLASHBACK-- LAFAYETTE CEMETERY, 1919 is performing a spell in front of a tomb while Marcel and Rebekah stand behind her and watch her work. Present-day Klaus stands behind them, unseen to the rest. Genevieve holds up a newspaper article with a photo of Marcel and Klaus at the jazz club and crumples it up, using a wooden blade to hold the paper ball over the flame of the candle. When Klaus sees this, he gasps PRESENT DAY :GENEVIEVE: What do you see? :KLAUS: My father’s blade... it went missing when I was a boy. He beat me half to death, so sure I had stolen it. Rebekah was so kind to me in the weeks after the beating... I should have known she was the culprit. She never could stand weapons were things not meant for girls. FLASHBACK-- LAFAYETTE CEMETERY, 1919 :GENEVIEVE: Pran ce mesaj sa a, les cendres sur le vent. finishes the spell, and the newspaper article catches fire and disintegrates into the air PRESENT DAY :REBEKAH: No! is sitting up in his bed as tears fall from his face from now seeing the truth :KLAUS: My sister. Rebekah. begins to shout ''REBEKAH! MIKAELSON COMPOUND ''has just informed Elijah and Hayley that he and Rebekah had summoned Mikael to New Orleans in 1919 :ELIJAH: For the better part of a century, I have wondered how Father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus? :HAYLEY: Elijah-- :ELIJAH: her and continues to speak to Marcel ''Niklaus treated you like a son. :MARCEL: Rebekah. I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh? :ELIJAH: When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will not let my sister suffer that wrath. :MARCEL: Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth. SANITORIUM ''has just approached Rebekah in the hallway where she has been hallucinating :CELESTE: Just give it up, Rebekah. It's inevitable at this point. :REBEKAH: Sabine. :CELESTE: I prefer Celeste, actually. All these names I've had over the years, and I still prefer the first. Perhaps it was the way it sounded on Elijah's lips, like a declaration of love. Oh, he was a good liar. All of you are. :REBEKAH: Say what you want about me, but Elijah is a good man. :CELESTE: Still defending him, even until the bitter end. Good. I'm counting on that familial love. It'll be the ruin of you all. Now that Klaus knows what you've done, he'll never stop until he's had his revenge. He'll kill Marcel. Do something horrible to you. Elijah will never forgive him. Your betrayal will ultimately pit brother against brother. And the fabled Mikaelson bond will crumble. :REBEKAH: I'll kill you, you bitch! :CELESTE: You already did. Though at the time, I wore a different face. FLASHBACK-- FLEUR-DE-LIS SANITARIUM, 1919 anxious Rebekah approaches Genevieve in the influenza ward, where Genevieve and Clara are tending to a patient :REBEKAH: Genevieve, we need to talk. Privately. looks over at Clara, who nods at her to go :CLARA: I'll be fine here. You go ahead. You should wash up anyway. Hey. hands her a handkerchief into which a patient had just coughed up blood ''Incinerate that as soon as you can. '''PRESENT DAY' :REBEKAH: You were the other one. Clara. You should have minded your own business. :CELESTE: I suspected my friend was being exploited. It was my business. FLASHBACK the morgue, Rebekah has just informed Genevieve that she's gotten cold feet about summoning her father :GENEVIEVE: Call it off? Are you mad? :REBEKAH: I was wrong. It was stupid and and impulsive, and it will ruin us, Genevieve. Not just Klaus but Elijah, too. I risked tearing our family apart for my own selfish happiness. I'm begging you, please, don't bring Mikael here. If Klaus finds out what we have done... what you have done. :GENEVIEVE: what has happened ''Klaus will kill me. He'll kill my entire family. :REBEKAH: Which is exactly why I need you to undo it. :GENEVIEVE: It doesn't work that way. There is no undoing it. Mikael is coming. The only hope now Is tell Klaus the truth. Confess what we've done. :REBEKAH: That is not an option. He will dagger me and leave me in a box for centuries. You will not say a word. :GENEVIEVE: You used me! This whole time, our friendship... All you wanted was a favor, and now you want to take it back? Well, you can't. And I will not suffer because I was foolish enough to trust you. :REBEKAH: It was a mistake. I know that now. But that one mistake will destroy us. ''starts to lunge for Genevieve, but Genevieve casts a pain infliction spell on her, and she begins to double over in agony ''Aah! Aah! :GENEVIEVE: You brought this on yourself. I will not be destroyed along with you. ''turns to leave, but Rebekah recovers enough to grab the bloody rag from Genevieve and shove it in her face, smothering her nose and mouth with it and forcing her to inhale the virus infected cloth :REBEKAH: I'm so sorry, Genevieve. But if you tell Niklaus you summoned Mikael, you're dead either way. Clara enters the morgue to check on them and finds Rebekah pushing the rag over her face :CLARA: Genevieve, is everything all right? PRESENT DAY :CELESTE: So, you infected me, too. Compelled the orderlies to keep us in quarantine until we died. Fortunately, I just took another body. Genevieve wasn't so lucky. Well, now that she's back, you're the one whose luck's run out. in the sanitarium, Genevieve talks to Klaus :GENEVIEVE: I'm sorry. I know how much this hurts. To see what she did. To see who she really is. But you needed to know. You needed to see it. And now that you have, you can take your revenge. Our revenge. Please. Go ahead. You'll need your strength for what comes next. holds out her arm and offers it to him. Klaus feeds from her as she slowly undoes his bindings. Once he's free, he jumps up suddenly, instantly aiming Papa Tunde's blade at her heart. Genevieve looks momentarily afraid, but Klaus ultimately leaves her unharmed so he can go after his sister instead :KLAUS: Rebekah! Rebekah! and Marcel arrive outside the sanitarium :ELIJAH: We should divide the building. I'll start at one end, you at the other. Rebekah sees Klaus in the hallway and begins to panic :REBEKAH: Nik. Nik, it isn't true. :KLAUS: I want to believe you, sister. But your face tells a different story. Rebekah vamp-speeds away from him. He starts to yell after her ''You cannot hide from me, Rebekah! Nor can you run. This ends now. ''Celeste leaves the sanitarium and starts walking down the street toward the French Quarter. However, Hayley sneaks up behind her and hits her hard over the head with a shovel, causing her to be knocked out as she falls to the ground '' :CELESTE: Uhh! :HAYLEY: Hey, there, witch bitch. You and I are gonna have a little chat. ''Klaus continues to hunt Rebekah. She finally stops in one of the abandoned rooms, where he eventually finds her :KLAUS: Rebekah! Tired of running? :REBEKAH: I know how much you enjoy the chase. I'd sooner deny you the pleasure. :KLAUS: Well, then I'll take my pleasures in other ways. No more "daggered in a box" for you. Trust me, sister, you'll long for what the dagger offered. This will be far less merciful. How to describe exactly what this blade does? :REBEKAH: You don't have to do this, Nik. :KLAUS: After I plunge this into your heart, you will be immobilized, imprisoned in a state of raw, inescapable anguish. Time loses all meaning. It's not unlike a living hell, which I find rather fitting, given your treachery. :REBEKAH: Then do it. If that's what you really want. :KLAUS: Are we skipping the part where you beg for mercy? For forgiveness? Because I was really looking forward to that. :REBEKAH: I'll pass. I know better than to think it would do me any good. :KLAUS: That's it, then? You concede? Like a lamb to the slaughter. What would your father think of you now? lunges toward Klaus, but he throws her off easily. Still weak from the werewolf venom, she grunts in pain as she falls to the floor. Covertly grabbing a wooden plank as a weapon, she gets up and rushes toward Klaus again, hitting him repeatedly with it. Klaus is stronger, though, and throws her off again. Before he can do further harm to her, Marcel suddenly arrives and starts to attack him :KLAUS: Just the man I wanted to see. :MARCEL: as Klaus hits him ''Uhh. :KLAUS: Rebekah's punishment won't be complete until she watches you die. :REBEKAH: Nik, it was my idea to summon Mikael. If you're gonna hurt anyone, it should be me. :KLAUS: Such loyalty to your beloved. You know, if you had offered me even a fraction of the same, I wouldn't have to do this. ''lifts the blade, about to stab Rebekah in the heart with it, but Elijah intervenes and stabs it into Klaus' chest :ELIJAH: Go. Both of you. Run as far and as fast as you can. Run! and Marcel get away, leaving Elijah with a disabled Klaus in his arms END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts